It Only Takes 3 Reasons
by pureria
Summary: First story. One-shot. I hope you like it!


**First story! Yeah, I'll practice:)**

Why him? Only him? Not someone else? I'm so disappointed in my emotions. There's only three significant things he did to me that almost made my heart explode. Three is too less, right?

There's just something about him. He's a player, a womanizer, a cheater. That's why I don't want to like this guy. But why does he have to be the one I like? Who knows. Maybe he just did these three things because he wants something from me.

Reason #1: The Nickname

It was in chemistry class. What a coincidence.

"Today you will be starting your project with a partner. Now stand up and mingle," my teacher says.

This is just great. I have no friends in this class. Yes, I do have friends. Just not here.

I can't mingle. I may be academically intelligent, but I'm not socially intelligent. That's Buttercup and Bubble's job.

Suddenly, there was a slam of hands on my desk. I looked up to see a pair of blood read eyes and a smirking mouth in my face.

"May I help you?" I ask with an annoyed look.

"No, _I_ need to help _you_. I see that you don't have a partner. So I'll be your partner for you. How's that?" Brick said without his smirk disappearing from his face.

"I didn't ask for your help. Plus, we're supposed to be enemies. You're a villain, I'm a hero. If anything, I'm supposed to help you," I tell him.

"Really, Pinky? You're still there? That was in the past! This is now! Why can't we just be students in the same high school? I need a partner, too. How about you help me out here, too?" he said without the smirk this time. He actually looked serious.

I mean, he does have a point. All the villains stopped trying to ruin our life years ago. Even those red, blue, and green boys. Us and the villains are not in complete peace, but we're working on it. Maybe this is a chance to work on it with this red guy.

"Sure, why not. But keep this in mind: _I'm_ helping _you,"_ I tell him _very_ clear.

That strangely attractive smirk is back. "Good girl." Then he ruffles my hair like a dog.

I wonder why I wasn't mad at this guy. For some reason, my heart started beating faster. I felt my cheeks burn. Good thing he walked away at this point.

After the last school bell of the day rang (the worst part of the day), I was walking towards my locker to get my stuff and meet up with my sisters. But guess who showed up all of a sudden in my way.

"Hey, Pinky," those red eyes were beautiful. Oh my gosh, am I thinking?

"I have a name, okay? It's Blossom. B-L-O-S-S-O-M. Blossom." Suddenly, I start wondering if my words were too harsh. Why would I care so much?

"Pinky is cuter on you," he said with a "whatever" face. My cheek color started to match my eye color. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask you where you want to work on the project together."

"Oh, right. Anywhere is fine with me," I responded.

"Alright, my house, after school, everyday until we finish, starting tomorrow," he said way too fast for me to react. Before I could say anything, he flew off followed by a red streak.

Great.

"What was that, Blossom?" I saw Buttercup in front of me with Bubbles. Since when were they there?

"It's nothing. We had to be partners for a project."

"Oh, good luck with that," the hatred for those three boys were left in Buttercup the most.

"Yeah, I'll probably need it."

For some reason, I felt pretty excited about this. Doing a project with a guy. It's like in the movies where the guy and the girl start falling in love while doing their project. Except that's impossible for me and Brick.

It was then when I realized I was going to a _guy's_ house. My heart started to pound. Shoot.

Reason #2: The Eyes

The next day, for some reason, it took longer for me to get ready for school. Something made me pick out my clothes _super_ carefully and put on a shiny, pink lip gloss.

"Wow, Blossom. Are you going to party at school?" Buttercup asked with a surprised face.

"Buttercup, be nice. She looks beautiful. So who's the guy?" Bubbles ask as if she read my mind.

I widen my eyes as my cheeks flush. "There is not _guy_ , okay? I just thought I should dress up a little today."

My sisters look at me with suspicion. "Okay, if you say so..." Buttercup says smuggling.

This will be a long day.

At lunch, I walk down the hallway to the girl's bathroom to reapply my lip gloss (when no one is looking, of course).

I saw Brick and his brothers surrounded by a bunch of girls. Typical. Rumor says that they dated more than 20 girls in the school and dumped them all after a few days. They're pretty much the villains in the school.

Brick and I met eyes. My cheeks are red for sure. He smirks and wave. I was kind of happy, but I just rolled my eyes as a response and kept walking. I can feel his eyes follow me.

The last school bell rang and it felt like forever for the first time. I wonder why. I got my stuff from my locker and walked towards my sisters, but I feel like I'm forgetting something. Then, Brick appeared in front of me.

Oh, right.

"Let's get this over with, Brick," I said.

"We have time. We can work as slow as you want," that smirk. I got kind of confused by that. I ignored him and just followed him to his house in the sky.

I started thinking about what his house was like. The last time I went, it was Mojo's "evil scientist" lab. I wonder if that changed since the monkey retired.

"We're here," he said. We landed.

My jaw dropped. It was an _amazing_ home. It was huge, with what looks like 3 floors, outside painted cleanly white and plants planted nicely.

He turned to me. "You were imagining a 'evil scientist' lab right?"

"Yeah, I was certain it was going to be a dusty, old lab. How did you manage to afford a house so nice?"

"That old monkey was arrested years ago. We realized if we kept doing the 'villain' things we did before, we will end up in misery. So we decided to be good. Sort of. A rich couple adopted us and raised us until now. We were raised to be good, but they kind of spoiled us. And here we are."

"Lucky you. Now let's get the project started," I suddenly just wanted to leave.

He opened the door. "After you," he gestured. How cheesy.

We worked on the project just fine. We moved so quickly that we will probably be able to finish tomorrow. Brick, surprisingly, is super smart. Maybe even smarter than me. That's unusual to be honest. I thought I was the smartest in school. I guess not. But overall, working together with a villain was fine. That's a first.

Except for one part.

It happened when we were planning out our project. I was writing down all the things we need to do. We were talking it out to make sure we have no arguements. I was writing something down and suddenly, Brick scooted so close to me. My heart skipped a beat, and I couldn't pay too much attention to what he was explaining to me about what I should write. When he finished, there was an awkward silence as I wrote down what he said. Or what I thought he said.

"Is that fine?" I asked kind of nervously. I looked at him when he's so close. He briefly read it.

"Yeah, I think it's good," he said calmly and he looked at me. Our eyes met.

An even more awkward silence. Just staring at each other, cheeks turning redder each second. I can see it on his cheeks, too. Why is that happening to him, too?

He gives me a gentle, not a smirk, smile. It shined bright than the sun in my eyes. I turn away really fast so that he can't see my cheek color match his eye color.

"Let's do the project since we're done planning," I said nervously and quickly.

"Yeah," he seemed a little nervous, too. Is that just in my ears?

Reason #3: The Smirk

We finished our project on the next day. We ignored what happened the day before and just focused on finishing the project. Since it was with Brick, I was pretty confident on our grade.

This is when I'm supposed to be glad I don't have to work with him anymore. But for some reason, I missed being alone with him. Why is that?

That was all I was thinking about the day after we finished our project at school. For the first time, I couldn't pay attention to anything in school. Not a good sign.

When I was eating lunch with my sisters and some friends, I spotted Brick and his brothers again with a bunch of girls. To be honest, it kind of hurt to see him with other girls. I didn't realize that I was staring at him for so long.

"Oh, someone is in loooovvvveee," Robin says to catch my attention.

"What?! You're in love with that guy?! Blossom, wake up!" Buttercup demanded.

"Buttercup, shhh! It's not wrong to like anyone! The heart wants what it wants," Bubbles defended.

"Wait, who said I'm in love? Because I'm not!" I blushed.

"Awww, you're blushing! It's great to see Blossom in love with a guy and not a textbook or a book," Bubbles laughed.

"I don't fall in love with books either!" Blossom hid her cheeks with her hands.

"Okay, if you say so," Robin smiled.

I'm right, right?

In chemistry (I know, so weird), we had a seat change all of a sudden. The teacher told us we can sit anywhere we want, but then again, I'm not happy about that since none of my friends were in this class.

I sat at the back corner of the class, so that I don't stand out. No one was sitting next to me, and I was glad since I like to be independent. But that didn't last long.

"Hey, Pinky," I blushed with that voice. "Is this seat available?"

"Maybe not for you," I shot him a look even though I secretly want him to sit there. Weird.

"Alright," he sat down. I looked at him. "You now how I am with rules." That smirk again.

He's mysterious. It makes me want to learn more about him. But why him? So many mysterious guys were at this school. I try not to think about it and paid attention to class.

At the end of the class, the bell rang, and I stood up to go to my locker. I was interrupted by Brick.

"Hey, do you have time after school today?" he asked. I stared at him.

"Brick, remember? We're done with the project. Thanks for working with me," I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist red with his large, soft hands.

"Of course I remember that," he laughed. "I mean I want to spend time _not_ working on a project with you. Let's go to the park."

"And why would want to do that with me?" I look at him suspiciously.

"To get to know the life of a hero, of course," he smiled at me. "Trust me, this isn't some kind of 'evil villain trick.'"

I look at him for a moment. Is he sure? Part of me wants to spend time with me. A big part. But should I do it?

"Okay... Sure," I responded without thinking. Why did I do that?

"Alright," oh my gosh, that smirk. "I'll see you in front of the school."

I lied to my sisters and told them I was going to the library. They said they will tell the professor, and I went.

Brick was there already. As I looked at him from afar, I realized how good he looked. The wind blew his hair out of his face, revealing his amazing facial features. Of course his hat never blows away for some reason which is strange. It's hard not to notice the girls staring at him as they walked by. I finally got the guts to walk up to him.

"Sorry, I made you wait," I rushed to him. Apologizing to a villain is weird.

"I didn't wait long," he smiled. "Now let's go." He grabbed my hand this time and headed up into the sky. I hoped my hand doesn't get sweaty.

We got to the park and walked around. He asked me a lot of questions. They weren't forceful questions, they were actually questions that you would ask to a person you want to get to know. I even managed to ask him a couple of questions, too. Talking to him wasn't that bad. It was actually the most fun I had in a while. We even laughed together.

We sat down and watched the sunset.

"It's beautiful," I said in awe.

"Yeah, like you," he said calmly.

She looked at him with wide eyes. He seemed panicked a little with a red face but then managed to calm down. Another attractive smirk appeared on his face.

"You heard me, your beautiful."

"What?" I was confused.

"Look, Pinky, I really like you. For a long time. Like, forever. I thought I was being obvious, but it looks like you didn't notice," he smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "It's okay if you don't like me like that. I know it's hard to like a villain like me."

 _Like._ That's it. That's what I'm feeling. Right? It must be. Heart pounding, blushing, staring. It makes sense. Oh my gosh, I like Brick. I like Brick!

I smiled gently at him. I could see the red tint on his cheeks and ears. "I like you, too, Brick."

"Yeah, I thought so... wait, what?" he looked confused.

I imitated his smirk. At least, I tried. "You heard me, I like you, too."

He stares at me, flushed. Then he smirks. "Blossom Utonium," he said my full name for the first time. "Will you do the honor of going out with me?" He scooped my hand with his warm hands. I stare at him.

With that same smirk, I gave him a response. "Sure, why not?"

With that he smiled and pressed his soft lips onto my pink cheek. I was surprised at first, but I smiled at him.

"You look much better with my smirk," he said, and we both laughed.

It turns out that he did want something from me. Which is funny because it was the same for me. It just took me a while to realize it, but it was worth the wait. People can change, and waiting for it is _so_ worth it.


End file.
